gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Osiągnięcia
[[Plik:Gold Star (TBGT - 2).png|thumb|Ikona jednego z achievementów - Gold Star]] Achievementy (Achievements) i Trofea (Trophies) – osiągnięcia w Grand Theft Auto IV i dodatkach oraz Grand Theft Auto V, które mogą zdobyć użytkownicy odpowiednio Xbox 360, PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox One oraz PlayStation 4. Grand Theft Auto IV W GTA IV do zdobycia jest 50 Achievementów (51 Trofeów), które dodadzą do naszego Gamerscore maksymalnie 1000 punktów (tylko Xbox 360 i PC). Gra jednoosobowa Fabuła główna Wskazówki Liberty City Minute *Jeżeli nie interesuje cię fabuła (np. przechodzisz grę drugi raz), pomijaj cut-scenki. *Aby zaoszczędzić czas na długich podróżach, zawsze bierz taksówki. *Miej włączoną opcję autosave, aby zaoszczędzić czas na podróżach do kryjówki. *Aby dodatkowo zaoszczędzić czas, pomiń następujące misje: **drugą część misji Out of the Closet i misję No. 1 dla Bruciego Kibbutza; **misje Ruff Rider i Undress to Kill dla Dwayne'a Forge'a; **misję The Holland Play...; **misję Bryce's Infernus. Misje poboczne Wskazówki Genetically Superior *Aby ukończyć grę na 100%, należy wygrać wszystkie wyścigi po razie, aby zdobyć Achievement należy wygrać je po parę razy. Przyjaciele Minigry Gameplay Wskazówki Warm Coffee * Jeżeli chcesz szybko zdobyć ten achievement to: ** umów się z Michelle (możesz od razu po misji First Date); ** weź samochód, który jej się spodoba (np. Roman's Taxi, Merit, itd.); ** ubierz się w rosyjskie ubrania (ze sklepu w Hove Beach); ** zabierz ją do restauracji 69th Street Diner; ** odwieź ją do domu i „spróbuj szczęścia”. It'll Cost Ya * Jeżeli chcesz zaoszczędzić na przejeździe taksówką, odblokuj darmowe taksówki u Romana. Under The Radar * Lista wszystkich czternastu mostów: ** 1 – Plumbers Skyway (pierwszy most od zachodu w Acter); ** 2 – nienazwany z nazwy most na wschód od Plumbers Skyway w Acter; ** 3 – Mandrel Road w Acter; ** 4 – Plumbers Skyway (pierwszy most od wschodu w Acter); ** 5 – Hickey Bridge; ** 6 – Northwood Heights Bridge – most drogowy; ** 7 – Northwood Heights Bridge – most kolejowy; ** 8 – East Borough Bridge – z Charge Island do Algonquin; ** 9 – East Borough Bridge – z Charge Island do Bohan; ** 10 – East Borough Bridge – z Dukes na Charge Island; ** 11 – Dukes Bay Bridge; ** 12 – Algonquin Bridge – na wschód od Colony Island; ** 13 – Leaper's Bridge; ** 14 – Broker Bridge. Rolled Over * Rampy idealne do zdobycia achievementa znajdziemy na Francis International Airport (obok pasa startowego, są dość pochyłe); wjeżdżamy na nie dwoma kołami i staramy się zrobić pięć obrotów. Uważaj na goniących ciebie agentów FIB (4. stopień poszukiwań). Wheelie Rider * Najłatwiejszym sposobem na zrobienie tak długiego wheelie jest: ** zdobycie Faggio; ** zdobycie pasażera (może to być jeden z przyjaciół) ** pojechanie na np. Frankfort Avenue w Algonquin i wykonanie wheelie. Chain Reaction * Ten achievement jest dość trudny do zdobycia, można go zdobyć w ten sposób: ** po odblokowaniu aktywności specjalnej u Packiego, założyć bombę w jakimś pojeździe; ** pojechać na jakiś parking, gdzie będzie co najmniej 10 pojazdów; ** pospychać pojazdy do siebie – nasz pojazd ma być w środku; ** rzucić granat pod samochód stojący jak najdalej od naszego; ** zadzwonić do Packiego i zdetonować bombę; ** resztę pojazdów wysadzić za pomocą wyrzutni rakiet. Finish Him * Naszym zadaniem jest wykonanie dziesięć kontr gołymi pięściami w 4 minuty. Achievement można zdobyć w ten sposób: ** pojechać w jakieś ustronne miejsce, gdzie chodzą ludzie (musimy mieć pełen pasek zdrowia); ** zaatakować jakiegoś przechodnia, a gdy spróbuje nas uderzyć, zrobić unik (spacja) i wcisnąć kilka razy przycisk strzału (LPM) – Niko wykona kombinację ciosów; ** powtórzyć ten manewr jeszcze 9 razy. Walk Free * Musimy uciec przed czterema gwiazdkami bez Pay'n'spray ani zapisywania. Najlepiej jest mieć odblokowane Alderney. Jest na to sposób, dość prosty: ** Zdobyć helikopter. Jeden z nich jest w pobliżu wyjazdu z Booth Tunnel od strony Alderney. ** Polecieć na Francis International Airport. ** Wylądować na pasie startowym i wyjść z helikoptera (powinniśmy dostać cztery gwiazdki). ** Wsiąść znowu do helikoptera. ** Polecieć w stronę Happiness Island. ** Kiedy helikopter doleci do doków, wyskoczyć z niego. ** Wsiąść do pierwszej dostępnej łodzi (na Happiness Island jest kilku policjantów z Combat Pistolami). ** Odpłynąć jak najdalej od brzegu i unikać łodzi policyjnych. W pewnym momencie wypłyniemy poza promień poszukiwań. One Man Army * Jeżeli nie mamy jeszcze odblokowanego Alderney, achievementa można zdobyć w następujący sposób: ** zdobyć helikopter; ** polecieć nad Alderney (dostaniemy 6. stopień poszukiwań) ** polatać jeszcze przez 5 minut. * Jeżeli mamy już odblokowane Alderney, achievementa możemy zdobyć w ten sposób: ** zdobyć helikopter, zaparkować go gdzieś; ** wykonać rozróbę, tak aby poziom złej sławy wzrósł do 6. stopnia; ** wsiąść do helikoptera i latać przez 5 minut. * Jeżeli nie mamy odblokowanego Alonqiun: ** Jedziemy szybkim wozem pod most graniczący (np. ten w Bohan) ** Podchodzimy do policjantów ** Uciekamy do kryjówki ** Chowamy się, tak, aby od razu zabijać polcjantów ** wytrzymujemy przez 5 minut. (Najlepiej zobić to po misji Roman's Sorrow i mieć strzelbę lub Ak-47) Gra wieloosobowa Trofeum Platynowe Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned W pierwszym dodatku do GTA IV – The Lost and Damned do zdobycia jest 5 Achievementów, które dodadzą do naszego Gamerscore maksymalnie 250 punktów (tylko Xbox 360 i PC). Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony W drugim dodatku do GTA IV – The Ballad of Gay Tony do zdobycia jest 10 Achievementów, które dodadzą do naszego Gamerscore maksymalnie 250 punktów (tylko Xbox 360 i PC). Kategoria:Osiągnięcia en:Achievements